


The Hakuba Friendship Drabbles

by SharaRaizel



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a series of related one-shots featuring Hakuba Saguru, and his interactions with his classmates, friends, and family - mostly staring Aoko, Kaito, and some of the DC gang in later drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saguru is trying to get some casework done when he gets a text from Aoko asking if he can talk to her about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: K  
> Characters: Saguru Hakuba & Aoko Nakamori

It was only Saturday morning and Hakuba Saguru was already lamenting the fact that he was never going to get any work done at this rate if his phone didn’t stop pinging with new text messages. He was tempted to shut the damn thing off, but he was expecting an important text message from his father about a case he was working on.

*PING!*

Saguru’s eyebrow ticked in irritation. Giving in, he snatched up his phone to see who’d messaged him this time. He had 4 from his mother, 6 from Kuroba Kaito pestering him about some nonsense he could care less about, and 1 new message from… Nakamori Aoko?

Intrigued, Saguru opened the message.

_CAN WE MEET UP? I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU._

Saguru pondered the message for a moment before giving his casework load a mournful look. So much for getting anything done today. He supposed that he could always tell Aoko that he was busy, but she was his friend and she’d never really asked him for help before. It had to be serious if she was asking. He made sure to make his reply quick and concise.

SURE. WHERE?

He waited a couple of minutes for her replay when the doorbell rang. Surprised and not sure what to expect, Saguru hurried to the front door. He was startled when he opened the door and saw Aoko standing on his porch looking utterly miserable and on the verge of tears.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, rubbing her arm in a self-conscious manner. “It’s just… I don’t know… I was walking and saw your house… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Saguru told her, full of concern as he ushered her indoors. “Please, come in.”

He brought her to the living room and once they were seated Aoko burst into tears, making Saguru flinch. He wasn’t used to having to deal with crying women. Angry, upset, and tearful women, yes, he met them all the time on cases, but he never had to comfort someone as upset as Aoko appeared to be. Someone else – a family member or friend – was usually there to do that. He handed her his handkerchief.

“I’m so… so st-stupid!” Aoko wailed, breaths hiccupping as she cried. “How c-could I be so blind?!”

Saguru shifted nervously in his seat.

“…Aoko-kun?”

“You were right!” the girl screeched, going from sad-upset to angry-upset in a flash. “Oh, stupid Aoko! The signs were everywhere. I just didn’t want to see it. Stupid!”

She took in a shuddering breath and seemed to deflate.

“You’ve known all along haven’t you?” she asked. “It wasn’t just speculation that Kaito was Kid, was it? You knew…you know.”

Saguru stared at he long and hard, gauging her reaction.

“I was very vocal about my suspicions that Kuroba is Kid when I first got here. But there was no proof. No concrete evidence.”

“Yes, you were, weren’t you?” Aoko sighed miserably before looking curiously over at him. “But not in a long time. After the Nightmare Heist… you haven’t actually accused Kaito of being Kid outright… why? You’re right. You just need to prove it. Why have you stopped trying? You still attend heists, but I’ve seen you. It’s like you’re only going through the motions of trying to catch Kid.”

Saguru shifted uneasily in his seat.

“How do you really feel about Kuroba being Kid?” he asked her.

“…I don’t know,” Aoko sighed, rubbing at her eyes. “I just don’t know. I think… I think that I always knew…deep down…”

“That he was Kid,” Saguru finished gently. “You said so yourself. You just didn’t want to see it.”

She nodded miserably.

“Well,” Saguru sighed, rising to his feet. “There’s only one thing we can do now. Bake a cake.”

Aoko looked up in surprise.

“…A cake? …What?”

“C’mon,” Saguru smiled, pulling her to her feet and led her towards his kitchen. “We’re just upsetting ourselves about something we can’t really help.”

“But what does that have to do with baking a cake?” she asked bewildered, watching Saguru pull out ingredients and cooking apparel from various cupboards, drawers and the fridge.

“Everything,” Saguru said simply. “When I’m upset, I find that cooking something sweet is the best thing to do. I think a strawberry cake will do, don’t you?”

“Ah… sure, but how does this help?” she asked curiously, taking a mixing bowl and started adding ingredients.

“It gives us something to eat latter on while watching a movie or two,” Saguru smirked. “It’s what my mum and I do when either of us has had a bad day. We’ll make a mess of the kitchen baking and then spend the evening watching rubbish on the Telly or have a movie marathon. ‘You gotta cook your feelings, then eat them,’ is what my mum says. Personally I think she just likes to pig out on sweet baked-goods instead of gorging on a tub of ice cream, but I find the process of cooking therapeutic. Eating what we bake is just the icing on the cake.”

Aoko chuckled, a smile quirking at the corners of her lips as they started making the strawberry cake.

A couple hours later Aoko and Saguru were situated back in the living room but with a sizable strawberry cake lightly topped with a thin coating of vanilla frosting and several sliced strawberries while watching Disney’s Frozen.

“Mmm!” Aoko hummed appreciatively as she took her first bite of cake. “Oh, this is good. And just what I needed. I didn’t realize you could cook, Hakuba-kun.”

“My mum and Baaya taught me.” Saguru smiled. “I’d be happy to give you the recipe, if you’d like.”

“Oh, yes, please,” Aoko said. “I have to make this for my Tou-san sometime.”

“You helped make this one, so half of it is yours. Whatever we don’t eat you can take back home. I’ll find you some tupperware that you can return at your earliest convenience.”

“Thanks. …You’re a good friend, Hakuba-kun. Thank you. For everything.”

“What are friends for?” Saguru shrugged. “Come over anytime.”

“When you’re actually here,” Aoko chuckled.

“Well, yes,” Saguru huffed. “That is obvious. But even if I’m not here, you can always reach me by phone if you ever really need to talk.”

“I’ll remember that.”

They continued to eat their cake and watched the movie until it was over. Aoko actually stayed over to have a late lunch with Saguru and they chatted about trivial things watched a few more Disney movies until it was time for her to leave with what remained of the strawberry cake. When Saguru headed into the kitchen to cook up something for supper he did an about-face and went to peruse the selection of takeout menus instead. The state of the kitchen was a catastrophe. No way was he going to clean that mess up _and_ cook himself dinner only to make another mess. He’d already spent a good chunk of his day eating cake, so what was a little more junk food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written originally because I got bored and didn’t want to go to bed just yet so I decided to give a Daily Word Prompts thing a try. Now I’m a huge fan of Hakuba Saguru so all of these are going to feature him, but I’m not going to get too ship-y with any of these (unless I get like a huge number of requests or something for a particular ship) so for now this will just be a series of friendly friendship Hakuba interactions (though there may be hints of ships). We’ll see how these go. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment below! :)


	2. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuba is trying to complete some casework when he receives a nighttime visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: K+ for language  
> Characters: Saguru Hakuba & Kaito Kuroba|Kaitou Kid

Saguru sat in his desk chair contemplating the sight before him with arms crossed and glared at the figure garbed in white sitting on his windowsill.

“You’d better have a good reason for being here, Kuroba,” he growled. “I’m not in the mood for your games.”

“Just thought I’d return this,” the magician thief smiled, tossing a cloth-wrapped bundle at Saguru.

“Not even going to deny it anymore?” Saguru asked, unwrapping the cloth to find the garnet, Magician’s Star, within its folds.

“You’ll believe whatever you want no matter how many times you accuse your poor classmate,” was Kid’s reply.

“Ah. There’s the denial. Did you feed Aoko-kun that line when she found you out?”

Kid flinched.

“She was here earlier you know,” Saguru informed the thief, setting the jewel aside to return in the morning. “She was understandably upset. What the bloody hell happened?”

“That’s none of your con-”

“It is my concern!” Saguru spat, rising violently from his desk and stalked over to the window where Kid was now sitting tense and appeared ready to bolt. “Goddamn you, Kuroba, she’s my friend too! This became my concern when she showed up on my doorstep this morning and nearly cried her eyes out over you! Surely you realize how confused she is now? Her father is lead inspector on a special task force that is dedicated to arresting you, her _best friend_ since _childhood_! I may not be able to prove it, but I know you are Kuroba Kaito, Kaitou Kid, and Aoko-kun does now too! Now I’ll ask you again. What. Happened?”

Kid stared at him in shock, undoubtedly unnerved by Saguru’s loss of composure, before he sighed, posture slumping and curling in on himself a bit.

“Kuroba, so help me God, if you do not answer me-”

“There was a gunman among the police last night.”

Saguru froze, blood going cold, watching as Kid removed his top hat and monocle. His classmate’s face was weary and looked tired as he ran a hand over it.

“He shot my hat off,” Kuroba continued. “I took cover in an alleyway, but Aoko was there. She saw me before I could put the hat back on or change into a disguise. She doesn’t know about my dangerous shadows like you do, but she saw me… and that was enough. The real shit hit the fan when she confronted me at home.”

“You told her,” Saguru said, sucking in a surprised breath. “You bloody told her.”

“I was tired of lying to her,” Kuroba admitted. “I haven’t talked to or seen her since last night. She won’t answer any of my calls or texts. …You didn’t either.”

Saguru frowned as he picked up his phone and finally scrolled through his ten text messages from Kuroba, all of them asking in a vague subtle way for help with and about contacting Aoko.

“Honestly, I just thought you were sending me the usual annoying crap. I was catching up on casework until Aoko-kun stopped by,” he admitted. “I’ll be more mindful in the future. My apologies.”

“…You’re a strange one, Hakuba,” Kuroba frowned. “Why haven’t you tried to arrest me? Your attempts at heists have been lacking as of late, and here I am in full uniform and not once have you reached for the handcuffs I know you keep in your desk drawer or the pair in your side table. Why?”

Saguru scoffed, but an amused smile quirked his lips.

“Aoko-kun asked me the same thing.”

“What did you say?” Kuroba asked, head cocked to the side.

“Nothing. We chose to baked a cake instead of worrying over idiotic Kaitou.”

“You baked a… a _cake_?!” Kuroba squawked incredulously, obviously not sure whether to believe Saguru or not.

Saguru leaned back against his desk with an amused smirk. Let the idiot think what he wants.

“You’re joking,” Kuroba scowled. “Not nice, Tantei-san, I answered your question.”

“And I answered yours,” Saguru said smoothly, “now shoo! I have casework to review and you have a best friend to make amends with. You can’t avoid each other forever and I’ll be damned if I have to be the monkey in the middle come Monday and you two still haven’t talked things out. As for your current attire, Kuroba, consider this for your answer. My not arresting you right now is a courteously between friendly rivals and as a favor to Aoko-kun. You two can’t have a meaningful conversation if you are behind bars.”

Saguru turned his back on his classmate and promptly went about ignoring him until the nuisance was gone. When he heard Kuroba mutter a soft “thanks, Hakuba,” and the sound of Kid’s glider snapping open, Saguru waited a moment before moving over to the window. He stared out into the night sky and watched Kid fly away, riding the thermals higher and higher until he disappeared among the stars. What troublesome friends he had, though that should be expected when one of said friends was a thief.


	3. Wealthy Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akako's feeling a little depressed so Aoko invites her over to Saguru's for some Halloween comfort cooking and movies and shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this one sitting in my files forgotten for a few days now and figured I should post it. I'm rather happy because I was able to fit two of the Daily Prompt words in this (hence the funny title). I got to fit a lot of my Hakuba's Mom's family head canon in this, so if there are any questions please feel free to ask. :) Enjoy!
> 
> Rating: K  
> Characters: Saguru Hakuba, Aoko Nakamori & Akako Koizumi

This was starting to become a habit, but not an unwelcome one.

“Oooh! Those look really nice Akako-chan!” Aoko awed as their red-haired friend finished frosting her cupcakes with a flourish.

“Nicely detailed,” Saguru agreed as he noted the way she’d frosted the black cat and ravens on her cupcakes.

“They’re alright,” Koizumi shrugged, but her face brightened a bit after hearing the praise. “I rather like Aoko-chan’s bats.”

“They’re too round,” Aoko protested.

“No, they’re cute,” Koizumi said with a note of finality. “And so are Hakuba-kun’s spiders.”

Saguru looked down at his own Halloween cupcakes. He thought that his spiders were rather simple and was much more pleased with the webs that decorated his treats.

“They really are,” Aoko beamed. “So what do we do next?”

“Well we’ve finished the cupcakes,” Koizumi mused, “Weren’t there a few movies you selected for us to watch, Hakuba-kun?”

“Yes, this way,” Hakuba said, leading his two classmates to the living room.

Aoko had approached him after school that day and had asked him if she and Koizumi could come over. Koizumi had been hiding it well, but she was depressed because her grandmother had recently passed away and Aoko had wanted to cheer her up. So naturally the visit turned into another comfort cooking session and his kitchen was a mess again. Because it was a Friday and Halloween was now only a week away they’d decided make a day of it, baking Halloween cupcakes and watching Halloween movies.

Coming from a country that actually celebrated Halloween (though not on the same scale as America and was more of an excuse to dress up in costumes, eat candy, and have parties than anything else), Saguru had a rather decent collection of Halloween and scary movies. He was rather fond of Hocus Pocus, but considering Koizumi’s… religious affiliation, that film wasn’t among his selection out of consideration to how it might make her feel. He was keeping to the lighthearted theme he had going with Aoko and had selected a number of Tim Burton films such as Corpse Bride, Beetlejuice, and The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Both girls appeared to enjoy the films he’d picked and as the afternoon became evening, he ordered take-out and they feasted on their cupcakes. Aoko pulled out her phone and after cramming together on the couch they just started messing around taking selfies and pictures of each other. The films went ignored and they started playing charades after having stuffed their faces to the point that they couldn’t talk around the food. Koizumi made a very lovely ballerina and Aoko made an amusing dinosaur. Both girls had nearly choked with laughter at Saguru’s overly dramatic and flamboyant imitation of Kid.

Then they decided to have a tour of the Hakuba mansion and discovered Saguru’s studio room where he worked and designed things for his mother’s make-up and fashion company. Saguru had a few costume prosthetics still in clay sculpture form on facial casts that needed to be molded, a few completed fabrications that needed to be painted and costumes galore in various states of completion set up on body casts and mannequins.

This of course led to questions about why all of this stuff was there, about Saguru’s mother, about his mother’s company and – inevitably – trying on the various costume pieces, dressing up, and trying on costume make-up, ending with Saguru actually agreeing to help design and put together their costumes for a Halloween party they were going to attend hosted by their high school – Koizumi as a regal Maleficent and Aoko as a cute witch. His friends promised vehemently that they’d tell no one about Saguru’s hobby of helping design costumes and make-ups. When they began to fret a bit on how much it would cost to get the materials for their costumes, Saguru had assured them that he’d take care of it. His family was wealthy (on both sides) and the materials wouldn’t even put a dent in his pocket book.

It was late and rather than heading home at such a late hour, the girls decided to stay the night. It was Friday night after all and there was no school tomorrow. Besides, if they were present then they could accompany Saguru on his trip to purchase materials for their costumes. After settling and camping out on the large couch in the living room, the three of them dropped off to sleep and Saguru was left wondering what mischief they’d get into tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written, but I didn't want to over do it. I think I may even do a follow up drabble about putting together the costumes and get Kaito to show up and involved somehow. We'll see. Depends on the next set of prompt words. :P Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
